El mundo está mirando
by Luna Solitaria
Summary: Una helada noche de invierno, un secreto ligeramente develado y dos advertencias. One shot. Kenyako.


**Nota:** Y aquí estoy, con un poco de tiempo libre, me dispuse a unir mi OTP con una canción que me está gustando mucho "The world is watching" de Two Door Cinema Club. Recomiendo la canción para leer el fic :) Es un one shot cortito, pero espero que lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertence y sus personajes tampoco. Esto se escribe sin ánimo de lucro alguno y solo por entretenimiento y amor de fan.

* * *

**El mundo está mirando**

"_Mira en tu corazón, ¿estás feliz?_

_Podrías ser quien me libere_

_Y con tu mano en la mía, correremos_

_A un lugar que nadie conoce_

_Te quiero conmigo."_

The world is watching – Two Door Cinema Club (ft. Valentina)

Era uno de los inviernos más gélidos de los últimos años. Aquel apartamento pequeño era, sin embargo, un refugio decente en medio de una ciudad helada. La calidez iba más allá de la estufa encendida, y se reflejaba en cada sonrisa, en cada mirada.

Después de meses sin verse, entre tanto trajín de la vida cotidiana, todos estaban de excelente humor. Ken conversaba tranquilamente con Iori, sentados uno junto al otro en una pequeña mesa redonda. Iori hablaba de cómo le había ido en la prueba de admisión a la Universidad y Ken fingía –de una manera bastante convincente por el momento– que le prestaba atención.

En realidad, escuchaba algunos fragmentos y aprovechaba para comentar tan solo sobre lo que había oído, acotando principalmente anécdotas sobre el tiempo en el que él pasó por la misma circunstancia. Sin embargo, su mirada no podía concentrarse demasiado en el rostro de su amigo y sus ojos se escapaban más allá, hacia la ventana, más lejos incluso de donde sus compañeros digimon compartían un pequeño festín sobre el suelo alfombrado.

La vista era hermosa. Hikari vivía en décimo quinto piso y al observar al exterior, solo se veían cientos de luces. Se podía sentir a la ciudad respirar a través de ellas.

La ventana, aunque pareciera una locura, estaba ligeramente abierta. Daisuke no había parado de quejarse del calor y finalmente todos accedieron a dejarlo tomar un poco de aire; Iori, como siempre, fue el último en ceder.

Miyako había decidido hacerle compañía, y aunque se abrazaba a sí misma en un intento de apaciguar el frío, sonreía alegremente mientras conversaban, solo ellos sabían de qué.

Ken había creído que ya había pasado, que después de seis meses sin verla aquellos vestigios de un sentimiento que nunca se animó a definir ya se habrían esfumado como consecuencia del paso del tiempo. Pero no contó con que ella estaría más radiante que nunca. ¿O tal vez era él quien la notaba así, después de medio año extrañándola en profundo silencio?

Lo cierto es que se la veía más adulta, más segura de sí misma. Hasta su vestimenta había cambiado y era un tanto más formal, quizá por el nuevo trabajo que había conseguido la última vez que se vieron. Su cabello seguía largo y uniforme; y sus lentes, cuadrados, eran lavanda y hacían juego con él.

Mientras la voz de Iori llegaba a su cerebro como un eco lejano, Daisuke alzó la vista por primera vez e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, imposible de evitar. Su mejor amigo era el único que estaba al tanto de que Miyako "le atraía" y al atraparlo con las manos en la masa no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

Ken estaba tan abstraído en aquella situación que no notó que Iori había parado de hablar y movía su mirada de Ken a Daisuke visiblemente irritado. Daisuke corrigió este problema rápidamente, volviendo su concentración a una Miyako que parecía muy concentrada en lo que estaba comentado. Pero Ken no salió muy airoso con Iori.

—Mmm, sí —dijo, pensando inútilmente algo inteligente para decir. Finalmente, se rindió—. ¿Qué decías?

Iori volvió a mirar a Miyako, que ahora escuchaba atentamente a Daisuke, y luego de nuevo a Ken, y alzó una ceja. Ken no pudo descifrar qué había detrás de sus ojos verdes, pero percibió una suerte de muda advertencia.

Pero Iori no llegó a contestar, porque la voz de Hikari se sobrepuso a la del resto.

—¡Hora de ver las fotos del viaje a Cuba! —dijo, mientras se disponía a conectar la cámara digital a su televisión de pantalla LCD.

El mes pasado, Hikari, Taichi, Agumon y Gatomon había regresado de un viaje por el Caribe y ciertamente estaba todos ansiosos por ver las prometedoras memorias de aquella aventura.

Mientras todos se acomodaban alegremente para contemplar con comodidad las fotografías, Ken sintió otra mirada sobre sí. Pero esta vez, no era ni Iori ni Daisuke. La mirada llegaba desde abajo, e incluso sin mirar directamente pudo deducir de quién era. Wormmon y V-mon reían en un rincón, Aramdimon y Patamon comían como si no hubiera mañana y Gatomon ayudaba a Hikari. El digimon restante era quien se ocupaba de él.

Ken no pudo evitar devolver la mirada; sus ojos se cruzaron unos instantes. La expresión de Hawkmon transmitía un mensaje extremadamente similar al que Iori se había encargado de enviarle minutos antes. Una serena preocupación, una mesurado aviso.

El secreto que compartía con Daisuke quizá ya no era tan secreto. Y ciertamente, Iori y Hawkmon no eran la clase de persona o digimon con quien alguien quisiera meterse. Pero entonces recordó lo que su padre siempre decía: "las cosas que valen la pena, requieren el doble de sacrificio".

Y Miyako se sentó a su lado y el delicioso aroma que desprendía su cabello penetró en cada poro de su piel.


End file.
